Remnant of the Fullmetal (Adopted)
by FandomBard12
Summary: Edward decides to make a deal with Truth, which causes Ed and his brother to be in a new world.
1. Chapter 1: New world

This is sort of popular, so i should do this.

Enjoy!

* * *

As Edward stood their in front of Truth, he noticed that he was still holding Alphonse's helmet. He smiled fondly at it, he then looked at Truth who was smiling.

"So, your here for your brother if i'm correct?" Truth asked

"Yes, i'll give up my Alchemy in exchange." Edward said

Truth looked at him in thought, he then snapped his fingers.

"How about this? Instead i'll reset time and space, but instead of these moments leading up to here." Truth said as some images of Edward and Alphonse's Journey appeared

Edward looked around, the some of them disappeared while some remained. But they were different, almost like they never used Alchemy to revive their mother or even had to.

"They were changed, but their is a catch." Truth said

"Well, what is it?" Edward asked impatiently

"You and your brother's soul would have to be sent to a new world, you'll still have Alchemy plus you'll still have your Automail Arm." Truth explained

"Wait, why would i still have my Automail Arm?" Edward asked

"The reason is because the world you'll be sent to is dangerous, so you'll need for self defense." Truth explained

"Okay, so will my brother be fine?" Edward asked inquiztivlly

"Yes, actually he'll be in perfect health. Though his hair will be pretty long, for whatever reason." Truth said happily

"Alright i'll accept, what's this world called?" Edward asked

"Remnant, also their is a race called Faunas. Which is people who have animal features, it's natural by the way." Truth said

"Okay, anything else?" Edward asked

"In our world, your mother will be still alive and all evil is technically gone plus your father will around. So that way you don't have to worry at all, plus that version has a different version of your soul made from some parts of your missing arm along with your leg." Truth said

"That's nice to know, be seeing ya." Edward said as he waved goodbye and dropped the helmet

Truth nodded, he then teleported Edward and Alphonse's soul's to Remnant. He then looked at the helmet that was dropped, it was disappearing. All old items would disappear, so that was the last of the old version.

* * *

In a green forest, a giant pillar of light along with magical thunder appeared. Afterwards it disappeared, on the ground was Edward and a now human Alphonse. Edward then groaned a little as he started to get up, he looked around with blurred vision.

"Where.. where are we?" Edward asked himself

His vision then cleared, he looked around and saw his brother on the ground. He was wearing a smaller version of that armor that he used to where, except the helmet was near his head.

"Al?" Ed asked

Alphonse then started to get up, he looked around a little before he saw Edward.

"Brother!" He yelled happily

"Al, your human now." Edward said calmly

"Wait really?" He asked confused and shocked

Ed then looked at a small puddle nearby, he saw his golden brown hair fall over his face and his brown eyes. He looked in shock, he was actually a human.

"Whoa brother, i'm human again!" Alphonse said happily

"Yep, though we are in a new world." Edward said casually

"Wait, really?" Alphonse said shocked

Edward then got up and looked around, he seemed to notice that the world seemed a bit... more detailed.

"Yep, after all i still have my Alchemy and my Automail parts." Edward said happily

"You do?" Alphonse asked confused

Edward then removed his dirty gloves, his hand was metallic. He looked at his clothes, they were a bit torn.

"We should look for a town to stay in before dark, since this world is dangerous." Edward said casually

"How is it dangerous, and how would you know that?" Alphonse asked suspicous

"You see, that Truth-" Edward was about to explain before rustling was heard

They both looked over to see some giant black creatures with white masks appeared out of nowhere, Edward then turned his arm into it's sword form.

"Time to see how tough these creatures are, right Al?" Said Edward

Alphonse then put on the helmet, it's ghostly eyes then appeared[*]. He then got into a combat stance, hands at the ready and nodded. It was silent for a couple of moments as the creatures growled slowly, then then began to slowly circle around each other. One of the black creatures then ran towards him, Edward jumped into the air and kicked with his metal leg. He then jumped off of it and appeared behind it's back, which he then stabbed him with his arm. Alphonse then ran over and punched one of the creatures in it's face, he then rolled behind it and he then stuck his arm through it's chest. After a bit of fighting, they were starting to get a bit tired of fighting.

"Al, this is getting really tiring." Edward said

"Use your Alchemy to protect us brother." Alphonse said

"Al, these thing can sense us. I don't think we can get out of this easily plus from what i can tell, their might be a flying version." Edward explained

"How can you tell?" Alphonse asked

That's when a giant black bird creature flew over them, Alphonse then had a sweat drop on his face.

"Point taken." Alphonse said sheepishly

"Yep, so we should probably find a way to survive." Edward said

That's when a giant metal ship appeared from the sky, a door opened and some people with weapons came out as it was landing. They destroyed the creatures, they then looked over at Edward and Alphonse. One of them was a man with white hair and a scarf, the other was a blonde haired woman with a riding crop. The silence was intense, Alphonse then stepped forward.

"My name is Alphonse Elric. Nearby by is my brother Edward Elric, we mean no harm." Alphonse said

"Why hello, can you tell my why you were in the Emerald Forest by chance along with being surrounded with magical energy?" Asked the woman

"We'll have to explain when we get to a safe place, and your name is?" Edward said

"Of course, and my name is Ozpin." The man said

They then went into the metal ship, and flew away from the area.

* * *

I made this because more of these stories aren't around, plus i made this for the soul purpose for making new stuff. As for the reason, why Al is fine and Edward still has his metal arm is because i feel like this would help further the story even thought it's just began.

[*] I feel like the Alchemy and magic put into this would cause an effect like this, plus it's cool

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	2. Adopted

This has been adopted by Deathboot711, read the rest on his account.


End file.
